ethereal_gatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Pok
Ideas to improve main page. Any ideas guys? I was thinking of putting the twitter messages from Ethereal Gates twitter, but means I'll need the twitter widget which I can't get unless I log into the account for Ethereal gates twitter. We could add a news area that shows bug fixes and additions, when the newest demo comes out. Ideas to make this make this page look more aesthetically pleasing would be good to. I like that idea. I was thinking that we could try to move the 'Pokemon Ethreal Gates' Logo onto the top of the page. Sodayoda101 (talk) 19:02, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Maker Does anyone know the maker of the wiki? Also can someone please contact them both so that we can try to get a twitter feed going? I can't. Sodayoda101 (talk) 21:21, August 23, 2015 (UTC) User:RubidiumWK is the maker, and the only Admin. He hasn't been online I believe since the 18th of August. Well, crap. Does anyone know how to contact him? Sodayoda101 (talk) 22:31, August 23, 2015 (UTC) So... I'm an Admin now, i don't know for how long I've been, but i can do Admin stuff now.Jespoke (talk) 17:55, August 27, 2015 (UTC) It's not nessarilly that we need the maker of the wiki to make the twitter feed, but we need the coding coming from a person who can access the twitter account for Ethereal gates. Hi guys. If you need to get in contact with us for maintenence/ to make more admins or anything, contact us on Twitter or facebook. -Perihelion Productions PerihelionProductions (talk) 22:32, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Moving We really need an admin. Being linked on the twitter account prompted vandalism we couldn't ban, we can't activate the chatroom... I think at this point we should just make a new Wikia, appoint some admins, and copy over all the pages we have. I've started here: http://etherealgates.wikia.com/wiki/Ethereal_Gates_Wikia and im currently copying all the important templates.Jespoke (talk) 15:06, August 25, 2015 (UTC) I agree. It really is a sad time when you are mentioned on twitter and it's a bad thing. I urge you all to move wiki's. Sodayoda101 (talk) 18:41, August 25, 2015 (UTC) This isn't moving along, is it? I wonder wether this site is still alive... m814 20:55 October 7,2015 (UTC) There is no more moving now that we have active staff members, sorry if it seems that there are some days we're not active. Like anybody else we have personal lives. I'm sorry if you felt attacked... I just wanted to know wether to work here on the wiki or somewhere else. m814 How to get unlimited Rare Candies? Some guy on the Hunber page commented that he had unlimited rare Candies. How the hell do you get that? I want it. :) Bradon1991 (talk) 18:10, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Most likely some form of cheat engine or simply a liar. There are no known glitches or bugs for infinite items at this moment Darkdagger55 (talk) 23:03, October 9, 2015 (UTC) 'small glitch' found a small bug!! o.o it has probably been fixed, but by the first route you need to go past a ouple trees.if you go past it in 1 sqaure you can see the trainer troougth the trees XD! Fonelle (talk) 09:21, October 22, 2015 (UTC)fonelle